dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: After Years
Dragon Ball Z: After Years (ドラゴン ボール z: 年後. Lit. Doragon Bora Z: Then)takes the place in place of DBGT. In this Fanon Story, I plan to replace every known fact found in GT. If you have any questions or comments, just ask or tell me. This is my 1st fanon series, please do not be harsh.(By the way....everything after the New Majin Buu Arc are prototypes.) This is in play format. Changes from Dragon Ball Z *(I am going to get trolled) Ultimate Gohan is now a form Gohan can go into at his own will, allowing him to go Super Saiyan again. *(I am not sure about this one) Fusion can be with any race. Theme Songs. The one of the 1st season of DBZ abridged. Marxian Arc 'Scorpio Saga ' A new threat comes to Earth. Their names are Manaraxus and Scorpio (9 episodes) 1. A New Story!!! 2. South City - Destroyed??? 3. My Name is Manarxus. 4. You Will Fight Scorpio. 5. Scorpio vs. Uub!!! 6. Super Saiyan Pan!!! 7. Vein Efforts 8. Trunks' Turn. 9. Scorpio Steps Out 'Manarxus Saga' The Z-Warriors face off against Manarxus, Emperor of the Universe (10 episodes) 10. Explanation of a Marxian 11. No Transformations??? 12. Kaio-Ken Returns!!! 13. Beware of the Hyper Beam!!! 14. Revival 15. Piccolo's New Attack!! 16. Manarxus' Strength Equals Super Saiyan 2?? 17. Transformations Are Back 18. The Z-Warriors All-Out Attack 19. Defeated! 'Transformation Saga' Manarxus can transform 3 times, But is there any more transformations for Manarxus or the other characters? (26 episodes) 20. Super Manarxus 21. Power Up, Goku!!! 22. Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta!!! 23. Saiyans Always Win 24. The Alpha Form 25. Can Fusions Stop Him?? 26. The New Fusion, Pichan 27. Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta!!!! 28. Fusions Team Up!!! 29. The Elemental Ball of Destruction... 30. Super Saiyan 4??? 31. Manarxus' Ultra Form 32. Equal Match 33. Cell and Frieza are revived!!! 34.The Defeated Duo of Evil 35. Vegeta is a Super Saiyan 4?? 36. Cell's Cowardly Attack!! 37. Scorpio is....Dead!!! 38. Rage Builds Up! 39. Omega Form of Manarxus 40. The Omega Hyper Beam!!! 41. The Ultimate Z-Warrior Beam!!! 42. Manarxus Defeated!!! 43. A New Manarxus!!! 44. Revive Scorpio!!! 45. The Marxian on Earth 'Lanixus Saga' Manarxus' rival returns to find him on the Earth. But he seems as if he wants to destroy him more than ever. (16 episodes) 46. 3 years have passed.... 47. Manarxus' Rival Returns!! 48. Earth's Destruction - 10 minutes... 49. Vacate the Populace of Earth! 50. Duel of the Marxians!!! 51. Lanixus' Super Destructive Wave! 52. 4 Minutes Remaining!!!! 53. Lanixus, The Super Marxian!!! 54. The Ultra Ground Shattering Punch! 55. Goku comes in! 56. The Hyper Kamehameha!!! 57. The Largest Beam Struggle! 58. Good bye, Lanixus 59. Earth is Erased 60. Find the Namekian Dragon Balls 61. Earth returns! Demon Arc 'Hell Saga' The Gate to Hell opens up. And its all because of an old foe or is it? (11 episodes) 62. The Gate to Hell Opens 63. Is That.... Garlic Jr.?? 64. Garlic III is his name 65. Before we can fight... 66. Terror upon Earth! 67. Defeat the Warriors of Hell! 68. Cell and Frieza are back... 69. Defeated by a Saiyan Monkey 70. No more dead! 71. Garlic III tells all. 72. Fight the Spice Boys! 'New Spice Boys Saga' Garlic III's men attack the Z-warriors (10 episodes) 73. First up, Pepper 74. Pepper Beam!!! 75. Kamehameha'd outta here! 76. Ketchup's fight 77. The Valient Efforts of Ketchup 78. The game is over for Ketchup 79. The leader of the Spice Boys, Sugar 80. Legendary Super Saiyan Power!?! 81. Sugar is no match for Super Vegeta 82. Garlic III is next. 'Garlic III Saga' Garlic III is determined to beat the Z-Warriors (11 episodes) 83. Garlic III vs. Goten 84. Goten is a Super Saiyan 2!?! 85. Garlic III proves to be a challenge! 86. Garlic III's Super Form. 87. Is there any hope left? 88. Gotenks is Back! 89. The two other Garlics return 90. Super Dead Zone!!! 91. Push 'em back Gotenks! 92. The Earth is saved! 93. Make a Wish! Invasion of Earth 'Dark Matter Saga' Dark Matter is the Scorpio of Zero. Zero's best friend and strongest soldier. Can the Z warriors stop Dark Matter? (12 episodes) 94. The Gang Returns 95. A New Foe. 96. Dark Matter, Master of Darkness 97. Possession 98. Scorpio wants to fight 99. Duel of Minions 100. Darkness Ray 101. Don't mess with Anti-Matter 102. Scorpio's Magnificent Rush 103. Dark Matter Splits 104. Vanishing Scorpio Beam 105. Here comes Zero.... 'Zero Saga' Manarxus' old comrade hears Manarxus is not running his empire. Zero comes to destroy him and rule the universe. (17 episodes) 106. Zero-Manarxus' Comrade??? 107. Settlements 108. Blood Spewing Battle-Literally 109. The Counter Attack. 110. Finale Breaker 111. Manarxus Ascends 112. Vegeta helps 113. Ultimate Blaster 114. Blood Beam Rays 115. The True Terror of Zero 116. Super Satan?!?! 117. Earth Splits!!! 118. The Final Attack of Manarxus 119. Manarxus Down! 120. Goku's Plan. 121. Distract the Demon Vegeta!! 122. Dragon Fist Explode! 'Zero Reborn Saga' After Goku kills Zero, he comes back! And he is stronger than ever! (12-25 episodes) Green Beret Militia Arc 'Green Beret Militia Saga' The extraterrestial version of the Red Ribbon Army comes to Earth (At least 10 episodes) 'General Red Saga' The strongest general in the GBM attacks the Z-Warriors (12, at the least) 'Commander Green Saga' The leader of the GBM attempts to destroy Goku (12 episodes) Tournament Arc 'Manarxus Tournament Saga' Manarxus host his own tournament. (13 episodes) 'Intergalactic Tournament Saga' The best of the best universal warriors compete. (15 episodes) 'Super Tournament Saga' A brand new tournament is being held (11 episodes) Canjin Guu Arc 'Ganaweson Saga' A new Majin Buu is made by an evil wizard named Ganaweson. (13 episodes﻿) 'Canjin Guu Saga' Canjin Guu is more formidable than Majin Buu. (14 episodes) 'More Fusions Saga' 6 new fusions are here. Including one with Manarxus and Goku (10-15 episodes) 'True Canjin Guu Saga' The Final Saga. (I will figure out a better description) (20 episodes) Specials 'History Of Manarxus' Self-Explanitory 'Yamcha, Desert Bandit' The story of Yamcha returning to his Desert Bandit life. Movies 'Refrigerator' Frieza's mother come to Earth. 'Hyper Super Saiyans' A new Saiyan comes to Earth, Cronboc 'The Last Redemption' Manarxus must prove himself to Universal Kai. To do this, he must defeat The Shadow of Oppression. (More to come) Trivia *This story﻿ was originally supposed to take place after Dragon Ball GT, with the title, Dragon Ball NAF, Dragon Ball: Not an Alternate Future. *Manarxus and Scorpio are the protaganists of a book I am writing. *This story does not include most common Fanon elements, such as levels beyond a Super Saiyan 4. * This story does not have the Black Star Dragon Balls, meaning, the 1st two sagas never happened. There is no Black Smoke Shenron or Shadow Dragons or Super 17. But, Hell opening is in the story. * The fact about 1/4 Saiyans cannot go Super Saiyan is removed, as with going Golden Great Ape to go Super Saiyan 4 and only Full-Blooded Saiyans can go Super Saiyan 4, among other things. * Even though I stated this story contains nothing of Dragon Ball GT, it does contain Super Saiyan 4. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Dragon Ball Z After Years Category:TheUltraKamehameha